Green Dragon Story 2 Substance
by ErnestGibbsHouseofE ENT
Summary: We finally introduce one of the villians of the series the dapper but deranged mercenary Jun Yokashi and learn a little about Kelly past and Laurence has another terrifying dream again what could it possibly mean?


Green Dragon Story # 2 –Substance 

By Ernest Gibbs

HOUS-E- ENT.

**Page 1(5 panels)**

Panel 1:

It's night time. At a NuDragonz warehouse in Tokyo, Japan. Full moon shining in the sky.

Panel 2: inside the warehouse we see a man tied up in a chair surrounded by 3 men he appears bruised and beaten by the 3 men two of them happened to be huge with bald heads they seem like twins with yellow dragon masks on. The other a clean cut man in a black suit with one of his hands in his pocket the men happen to be Jun Yokashi who is a ranking member in NuDragonz organization and part time mercenary, and his two bodyguards.

BEATEN MAN

Please quit hitting me Jun, I already told you I don't know anything about your damn heroin.

JUN YOKASHI 

My dear friend you stole six cases of heroin from the most powerful gang in this city, and then you sell it on the black market.

Panel 3: We see Jun get in the man's face seemingly pissed he holds the beaten man's chin up

JUN YOKASHI

That will not be tolerated by one who can just think they can play around with money like that.

Panel 4: Close on Beaten Man. We see the man look up at Jun's face in fear knowing his time is at an end

BEATEN MAN

Look Jun I admit I confess, I took your heroin just please let me go I'm paid up with the right folks in this town I promise !

Panel 5: One of the bodyguards with an aluminum bat in hand looks at a dejected Jun ready for the mercenary to give the huge man any orders Jun motions for the body guard to beat the man with the aluminum bat.

JUN YOKASHI

Do it.

WHAM!

Splash Panel: The force the bodyguard hit the man with the bat completely knocks the man out the chair leaving him rendering him unconscious with his head leaking out blood.

JUN YOKASHI 

Let me save you the misery of attempting to take out any competitors in this city assuming this Green Dragon hysteria will leave us any competitors to take out.

**Page 2(4 panels)**

Panel 1: one of the body guards pick up the useless body of the beaten man throwing his body over his large shoulder, and walking up to Jun to see what the gangster to seek out any order's concerning the body

Bodyguard #1 

What would you like for us to do with his body boss?

JUN YOKASHI

Dump this ingrate's body in the pier outside the city no one will hear from this lowlife ever again.

Panel 2: One of the bodyguards grabs a white sheet to help the other one wrap up the guy's body to be placed somewhere

JUN YOKASHI (CAPTION)

When will these shady people learn in this city its cut, and dry you pay your dues out here in the mean streets of Tokyo this man is fortunate I was in a business-like mood today because if I wasn't….

Panel 3: Outside of the warehouse in the night, the bodyguard's dump the body of the beaten man inside the trunk of a black car

JUN YOKASHI (CAPTION cont.)

(off panel)The will of the dragon would….

Panel 4: The black car drives off from the warehouse property moving swiftly to the other end of the city as one of the bodyguards with the other in the passenger's side driving to their destination

Bodyguard #2

Can you not drive so damn fast do you want these police to pull us over, and see what kind of hell we got going on in the back of the trunk ?

Bodyguard #1

Relax you idiot why are you being such a big kawaii (in Japanese translation meaning "scared") for? Don't tell me you are buying this Green Dragon BS I wonder how long this myth last?

Panel 5: Bodyguard #2 looks at Bodyguard #1 in fear as the car lights inside the car glare off his face as Bodyguard #2 takes of his dragon mask.

Bodyguard # 2

They say he looks like a human-size version of Oni, and that he sucks the souls out of his victim's bodies.

**Page 3(4 panels)**

Panel 1: The black car the two bodyguards are riding in comes to complete stop as they have reached their destination at the dirty pier full of trash left around, and a grimy smell in the air as both men get out of the car to take out the body and put on the ground.

Bodyguard#1

Ok Mr. "Human-sized Oni" you should really stop sniffing the boss's coke I believe its starting to get to your head now besides this Green Dragon mess could be just a random mugger looking to get face time on the city news.

Beaten Man

[GASP]Help me…. [GASP]

Bodyguard # 2

He's still alive!

Panel 2: The two bodyguards are surprised by the fact that there was breathing coming from the body on the ground that was inside the sheet. Their faces are in shock as they are trying to figure out what to do.

Bodyguard #2

And you would have thought this piece of shit would've pushed up Daisies while he was back in the trunk.

Bodyguard #1

Well I don't know about you but….

Panel 3: Bodyguard #1 rushes to get something from the car as Bodyguard#2 looks on waiting to see what his cohort was going to do.

Panel 4: Bodyguard #1 jumps in front of Bodyguard #2 with his silencer-equipped gun from the car and begins to shoot the slowly dying man.

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Bodyguard #1

There are other ways to skin a cat. Put this guy's body in this filth the city calls water.

Panel 5: Bodyguard #2 picks the body up off of the hard concrete ground like it was a rag doll. Bodyguard #1 ties a boulder to the corpse's feet so that the body sinks to the floor in the depths of the water.

Bodyguard #1

Happy landings.

**Page 4(5 Panels)**

Panel 1(Dream Sequence): We see a heartbroken, but distraught Laurence crying over a woman she has a black eye looks like she was beatn before she was she was shot. She is laying in a puddle of blood from a gunshot wound on the floor in the kitchen the door to the outside is halfway broken off. We see a man that appears to be a mugger lying against the wall with a gunshot wound to the stomach.

Laurence 

I'm so sorry Daphne…

Panel 2: The sequence continues as we see Laurence clutch his wife's lifeless body in his arms, and squeezes to the point where he has blood on his white shirt.

Laurence 

Of all the places to target he targets me, and my family why me WHY ME!

Panel 3: Close up on Laurence face his eyes are mid-red from his crying and rage of anger he is quickly alerted that his baby daughter is not making any noise through the baby walkie talkie that he glances at. He quickly rushes to her room.

Laurence 

No not you too Mindy!

Panel 4: We see a sephia-colored vision of a rusty swing set in the woods surrounded leafs and dandelions.

Panel 5: The sephia-colored begins to blur and fade away into darkness

Kelly Natsumi

(From- off) Hey hotshot …

**Page 5(5 Panels)**

Panel 1: We see Kelly standing over a tired looking Laurence, with her finger pointing at him with a stern look.

Kelly Natsumi

Wake up from there its twelve in the afternoon, and your still counting sheep did you party or something?

Laurence Williams

No I wasn't partying captain frantic I just had a bad dream I guess I slept over a bit .

Kelly Natsumi

Wow.

Panel 2: Close up of Kelly, who is looking sarcastic trying not to laugh at the detective's claim.

Kelly Natsumi

I didn't know grown men still have nightmares let alone cops, and detectives you guys are supposed to stop the people of this city from having bad dreams.

Panel 3: We see Laurence go to his kitchen sink to wash off his face to fully wake himself up. He then gives her a serious look.

Laurence Williams

Ms. Natsumi even the perfect policemen have skeletons in their closet or something they've done in the past that they have regretted or even lost.

Kelly Natsumi

Sorry wasn't trying to judge you or anything I was just –

Laurence Williams 

Don't worry about it we have to get ready for lunch

Panel 4: Close up of a dejected Kelly who looks on in angst

Panel 5: As Kelly is sitting on the couch inside of Laurence's apartment, we see him put on a white work shirt and put on a black duffle coat.

Kelly Natsumi

Where are going to eat exactly detective?

Laurence Williams

We're going to a place called "Little Tokyo" its right down the street from my apartment; I would like to ask you some questions about your childhood in the city.

**Page 6(5 Panels)**

Panel 1: The Little Dragon café, a suburban- like eatery that a lot of the middle class workers in Tokyo go to considering the fact that the environment its in is a slum ridden neighborhood ,and it has potential to be robbed. We see Laurence and Kelly walking to one of the tables at the café.

Kelly Natsumi 

What a place?

Laurence Williams 

Hey it's all I can afford on a detective salary one thing I've learned in my 4 months of being here it's the fact that those fancy place cater to your city's big timers or your under the grid organized crime bosses….

Panel 2: The two are sitting down waiting for their order to be taking as the waitress serves them their green tea in a glass cup

Laurence Williams

Besides I'm a laid back type of guy, and I don't think that's an atmosphere I want to be in. So about your upbringing in this city what was it like?

Kelly Natsumi

Is this your idea of helping me catch my attacker asking me something that is clearly none of your business?

Panel 3: close up on Laurence who is jotting down some notes on a mini note pad with a stern look on his face.

Laurence Williams 

This is one method I use of building a relationship with a client trust me Ms. Natsumi I'm a nice guy if I were a jackass I would take you out in the field, and get your hands dirty….

Laurence Willaims 

Then you can really see what really goes on in the slums of the city.

Kelly Natsumi

OK!

Panel 4: Close -up of Kelly, who looks hesitant to say something

Kelly Natsumi

My childhood is mostly a blur to me I sort of remember my parents putting me around drugs, and I don't mean the prescription kind either my teenage years I became somewhat of a rebel and ran away.

Panel 5: Focus on Laurence and Kelly sitting across from each other at their table

Laurence Williams

What kind of environment did you live in?

Kelly Natsumi

I lived in a small house that was on top of other houses until I was 18 then I met the baka yarou(English stupid jerk) who would become my boyfriend , and that relationship had its own misogyny stories since then I've been on my own .

Laurence Williams

Well I -

(Laurence's pocket) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Page 7(6 panels)**

Panel 1: Laurence takes out his cell phone to answer it to see that it is Commissioner Grant on the line.

Laurence Williams

What's up commish?

Commissioner Grant

Your needed down here in the office we may have found a connection to the Green Dragon killer's calling card.

Laurence Williams

I'm on my way down there

(Off-panel) Kelly Natsumi 

What's wrong?

Panel 2: Close-up of Laurence's face he is giving a serious stare at Kelly ready to tell her the news.

Laurence Williams 

The Forensic Office think they may have found a link to our killer so we're going to have to cut our friendly dirty little secret game short.

Kelly Natsumi

Now I can see I'm not the only one with a light sense of humor huh detective.

Panel 2: We see Laurence look at Kelly with a slight smirk on his face

Laurence Williams 

I have my days

Panel 3: We see the two pull up to the Tokyo police station it's in a metropolitan environment, the building stand at four stories tall.

[**No dialogue]**

Panel 4: Laurence and Kelly Walk inside the downstairs level of the police building which has a secretary desk with chairs on side the wall and a T.V. that is playing the daily news that mounts on the wall with a door that leads to the other offices and the upstairs level of the building.

Kelly Natsumi

What do you suppose he found?

Laurence Williams

Let's hope it's something that can give us some leeway in solving this case.

Panel 5: Establishing shot of Commissioner Grant's Office it looks very plan a few police plaques on the wall a book shelf on side of the wall and a file cabinet. We see him standing at his desk as we see Laurence and Kelly walk in.

Laurence Williams

Did we get a lead on the killer?

Commissioner Grant

Unfortunately no Laurence, but we had the people down at forensics go and research the dragon symbol that had been popping up at the murder scenes.

Laurence Williams 

What did they find?

Panel 6(wide panel): Close up of Commissioner Grant who has a serious look on his face.

Commissioner Grant

This symbol is linked with the NuDragonz crime syndicate; we've been investigating them for weeks to see any illegal activity had been going on and seen this same exact symbol.

**Page 8(5 panels)**

Panel 1: Close up shot of Laurence he looks at Commissioner Grant in doubt

Laurence Williams

When did they trade drug trafficking for group sessions involving magic and séances?

Panel 2: Same as Panel 1 Grant's face looks in total denial

Commissioner Grant

Agreed. I don't think that's their MO there's got to be more to this than just some hocus pocus garbage.

Panel3: Kelly looks worried and scared as she has her head down and her arms crossed.

[**No Dialogue]**

Panel 4: Close up Laurence who seems worried about Kelly and her well being

Laurence Williams

Something wrong Kelly?

Panel 5: From behind, we see Laurence and Commissioner Grant talking to Kelly.

Kelly Natsumi

It's…..Memories that I'd like to forget about that organization, and what they did to me and my family when I was little child. In exchange for a home and food and clothes they forced my mom dad to work in one of their sweatshops they had at the time.

Laurence Williams

Your childhood was that bad huh?

Kelly Natsumi

Yes

**Page 9(6 panels)**

Panel 1: Close up of Commissioner Grant's face who looks fed up

Commissioner Grant

Sorry to cut the sob story short, but we need to figure out how we are going to stop these thugs turned demon worshipers Laurence I need you to go to the Lucky Dragon casino I have a contact there with connections with that organization by the name of Rashiro Chang.

Panel 2: We see Laurence standing with confidence behind one of the two seats in front of the Commissioner's desk along with Kelly

Laurence Williams

I see you've been doing your homework while we've been over Commish can he be trusted?

Commissioner Grant 

He made a deal with me for his freedom to stay on the streets, and you know how I am with deals….

Wide Panel (Panel 3):Int: Inside the Lucky Dragon Casino it looks more like a rave club than a casino http:/www..au/images/night%20club%20interior% . About 4 casino tables are apart from each other as all of them have people playing at them. Bartenders are bartending. Beautiful Women are dancing on stripper poles. People who seem like they're the upper echelon of the city conversating with one of another and there's a BIG Lucky Dragon logo detailed on side of the wall in yellow neon lights.

Comissioner Grant

They are always kept.

Later That Night… -Panel 4: (Two shot): We see Jun looking relaxed with a stern look on his face in a black suit white shirt along with a black tie sitting with a Korean man who looks very clumsy with a brown suit that is not so tailored as Jun's (think goodwill type clothes), and he is wearing glasses as well this is Jun's assistant. The two are observing the activity in the casino as they sitting down at a table with drinks in hand.

Assistant 

The Casino is looking a bit lively tonight sir best we've had in a long time with this we can have the money to buy back the heroin crates that were stolen from us sir without having to consult the boss.

Jun Yokashi

I wouldn't worry about the heroin too much, besides the boss won't be back in town for another two weeks so we still have some time to kill.  Did you forget about that?

Assistant

Ah yeah…. Another two weeks

Panel 5: Close up of Jun with an evil smirk on his face.

Jun Yokashi

Power is everything.

Panel 6: We see Jun's assistant with a puzzled look on his face looking like some weird aura had just come across the room

Jun Yokashi(Off Panel)

If you don't mine I'll be leaving for the night.

**Page 10(5 panels)**

Panel 1: (High Angle). We see the black car from earlier from in the story pull up to a warehouse that is surrounded by woods as the moon beams down from the sky.

Jun Yokashi(CAPTION)

It call's to me again…. Who has disrupted my master from his slumber of astral balance?

Panel 2: From Jun's Point of View we see him approach a garnet color door with his hand at the door knob

Jun Yokashi 

Its energy grows stronger as I come closer to this door my heart races just thinking about it.

Panel 3: Pitch black darkness

Panel 4: Far away: Inside the warehouse there are a bunch of wood boxes stacked around lights hang from the ceiling, and there is a box on a stool with its top halfway open. [**No Dialouge]**

Panel 5: Close up of the box as Jun's arm sporting part of a dragon tattoo we see part of the tattoo which is glowing yellow is about ready open the top of the box.

**Page 11(3 Wide Panels)**

Panel 1: Close up of Jun's face he looks overwhelmed by the green glowing in the box.

Jun Yokashi(CAPTION)

This….. Is POWER!

Panel 2: Far off we see Jun's black dress coat white shirt and black tie on the ground in the war house as the box glows. His top clothes are off as the large dragon tattoo glows over the top of his body.

Jun Yokashi(CAPTION)

We have visitors master….

Panel 3: Close up of Jun's hand as he possesses a samurai sword with a gold incrusted handle.

Knock! Knock!

Unknown Person (Off Panel) 

Police anyone in here?

**Splash Page **

Extreme Close-up of Jun with green glowing eyes with an evil smirk on his face veins popping out form the sides of his temples he like someone who has been possessed by a demon of some sort.

Jun Yokashi

Certainly Sir!

To be continued…..


End file.
